Ian's Dunsparce
Dunsparce is one of Ian's Pokémon. It was the second Pokémon Ian caught in Johto, and his fourteenth Pokémon overall. Pokémon Tales: Elise Dunsparce debuted in Vs. Dunsparce, where Ian found it in the Dark Cave. He had gone to find another Pokémon to have for his upcoming gym battle. He battled it with Chikorita, and wins, managing to catch it. It then plays with kids at a school. In Vs. Skarmory, Dunsparce shows off its incredible battle prowess. It defeats Falkner's Murkrow with ease, then manages to cause a draw with his Noctowl. This was due to its Ancient Power. In Vs. Yanma, Dunsparce defeats Bugsy's Spinarak with one attack. It battles against his Yanma, but its Speed Boost causes it trouble. Yanma uses U-Turn to switch out with Scizor, which defeats Dunsparce. In Vs. Scizor, Dunsparce was the first Pokémon used in Ian's rematch against Bugsy. It initially battles Scizor, taking heavy blows. It manages to paralyze Scizor with Glare, causing Bugsy to switch it out with U-Turn. It has a rematch with Yanma, it able to keep up with it due to the bonus effects of Ancient Power. It is revealed that its ability is Serene Grace, as it constantly activates Ancient Power's extra effects. Yanma and Dunsparce draw in the end. In The Collector, Dunsparce assists Ian in rescuing Omastar, sticking to the ceiling so Ian can swing across. However, they are knocked off the ceiling by Shadow's Gengar, and Dunsparce battles it. Although they are beaten down, they are rescued by Omastar. In Vs. Nidorino, Dunsparce assists in battling a group of aggressive Nidorino. In Vs. Articuno, Dunsparce battles Articuno, but is defeated in one blow. In Vs. Espeon, Dunsparce battles Jolteon. Despite its advantageous Dig and newly learned Secret Power, it is defeated. In Vs. Muk, Dunsparce is chosen to fight against Petrel's Muk. It fairs the best against it, but goes inactive after it Digs through the floor, falling to the one below. When it comes back up, it damages Muk enough to cause Petrel to retreat. In Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong, Dunsparce battles Joe's Gyarados, winning easily. In Vs. Mewtwo 2, Dunsparce battled Giovanni and Mewtwo along with all of Ian's other Pokémon. It Digs under the battlefield, it and Tyrogue going to break the leg of the Radio Tower, to have it topple onto Giovanni. When the tower is knocked towards Ian and the others, Dunsparce helped support Feraligatr as it held the tower up. It fired Ancient Power in the group's final attack. In Vs. Quilava, Dunsparce is chosen to battle Macy's Electabuzz. It manages to land a super effective Dig, but this causes Elecabuzz's Static to activate, paralyzing it. Macy then recalls Electabuzz for Slugma, thinking the speed decrease would work in her favor. Thanks to Dunsparce's Serene Grace, its Secret Power causes paralysis in Slugma, and its power and speed increase due to Ancient Power. However, Slugma evolves during the battle, and Magcargo defeats Dunsparce. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Aron and Beldum, Dunsparce is left at Professor Oak's lab, shown in a flashback. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Dunsparce makes a cameo while greeting Ian. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Crystal 1, Dunsparce makes a surprise return in order to battle Crystal. It battles her Mismagius, and shows off its new moves Air Slash and Dragon Rush. After paralyzing Mismagius with Glare, Dunsparce combines its new moves with its Serene Grace ability, causing severe flinching from Mismagius. Dunsparce defeats Mismagius by whittling away its health. It then battles Bronzong, the surprise on Crystal's team. Bronzong breaks Dunsparce's combos and defeats it. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Dunsparce makes a cameo. Known Moves Trivia * Dunsparce was used against 2 gym leaders. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon